


Care for a Game?

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous!Bucky, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Peter are playing pool when Bucky walks in.  Knowing what a ladies man Quill is Bucky gets jealous.





	Care for a Game?

Bucky heard you laughing and the sound of pool balls being struck and rolling around the table.  “Ha!  I told you that I’d be able to make that shot!”

“How the hell did you make that shot?”  The next voice Bucky heard was male and he recognized it to be Peter Quill.  Bucky hadn’t realized the Guardians of the Galaxy were on the planet.

He entered the room and saw the two of you there.  Peter was grinning at you while you leaned against your pool stick grinning smugly at Quill.  “I can’t help it if you suck at pool, Quill.”

“I don’t suck, you just have enhanced pool abilities!”  He laughed.

Bucky narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.  Both you and Quill looked over at him, “What’s going on?”

You knew by the look in Bucky’s eyes that he was jealous, “Hey Buck, Quill and the others are here on a mission.  They’re staying over and I challenged Quill to a game of pool.  You can play the winner, which looks like that will be me.”  You flashed Peter a taunting smile.

Peter ran a hand through his hair, “Your girl here is a real pool shark, Barnes.  I thought it would be an easy win.”

“Yes, I’m not surprised, she’s in here almost all of her free time.  She likes to hustle suckers like you.”  He came to stand beside you, his frown still in place.

You smacked Bucky in the stomach, shooting a glare at him before hissing, “Be nice.”

Peter laughed, “No, no Y/N, it’s all right.  I know jealousy when I see it.  Trust me, Gamora gets that same look whenever someone flirts with me.”  He laid his pool stick down, “Why don’t the two of you play a game.  It was nice seeing you again, Y/N, Bucky.”

When Peter was gone you turned and glared at Bucky, “Really Buck?  You’re jealous of, Quill?  He’s in a happy relationship with Gamora!”

“He’s a world-class lady’s man,” he growled.

“So were you,” you pointed out.  “Steve told me that back in the day the ladies were all over you and you always had dates.  Yet here you are with me, and we’re in a steady, happy relationship.”

Bucky began to relax, realizing that you were right.  “I’m sorry, doll.  I wasn’t thinking.  I’ll apologize to Quill tomorrow when I see him at breakfast.”  He was happy when he saw you relax and you opened your arms for a hug which he gladly accepted.

“Thank you, Buck.  And please don’t ever worry, I love you and I would never think about leaving you for someone else.”

“I hope you know I feel the same, doll.”

You pulled away and gestured toward the pool table, “Care to get your ass whooped?”

“You’re on,” he said before grabbing a pool stick while you wracked the balls.


End file.
